Ejecutiva agresiva One-shot
by Noalovegood
Summary: Jellal Fernandes es un chico ambicioso sin miedo a nada. Ante una vacante en una de las empresas más importantes de Magnolia, decide presentarse como candidato y acudir a una entrevista de trabajo. Liderados por Erza, una intrépida y autoritaria empresaria en busca de nuevos talentos. Lo que nunca se imaginó era el tipo de entrevista tras la puerta... *Advertencia: lemon
**Cálida entrevista**

Llevaba media hora sentado en un sillón a la espera de que la reunión se diera por finalizada y empezara su entrevista de trabajo. A su lado, otros jóvenes esperaban temblorosos como si en su próximo futuro estuviera escrita la llegada del Juicio Final. Los compadecía, él no era esa clase de hombres que convertían su cuerpo en un flan ante el mundo de los negocios. Más bien, era una especie de tiburón que engullía todo cuanto había a su paso y escalaba posiciones hasta llegar a los altos mandos. No es que fuera arrogante, simplemente tenía talento a la hora de conseguir todo cuanto se proponía.

Sí, Jellal Fernandes era uno de los jóvenes más exitosos de su generación. Había logrado un puesto importante dentro del gobierno, pero por alguna razón aquel tipo de vida no le acababa de llenar. Le parecía aburrido tener en sus manos las decisiones de Estado, pues cuando su vida se volvía rutinaria sentía en su interior una necesidad creciente de buscar emociones y establecerse metas. Justo entonces, encontró en internet una vacante para una de las empresas más poderosas de Magnolia: la cooperativa Titania. Junto con la adinerada sucursal de la familia Heartfilia, Titania representaba un punto central de la cima del poder en Magnolia. Ambas empresas se hacían continuamente la competencia y llenaban la ciudad de incesante publicidad con tal de lograr un mayor número de clientela. Todo ello, carecía de sentido si se tenía en cuenta que los productos que vendían prácticamente no tenían nada que ver. Mientras los Heartfilia se encargaban de confeccionar una amplia linea de ropa y complementos, Titania era una de las mayores productoras en espadas y armaduras. Eso sí, ambas dirigidas hacia el público femenino.

Jellal sentía la presión de sus acompañantes, unida al tembleque de las piernas de éstos, con la cual cosa removían todo el asiento del joven. No obstante, su rostro mostraba un porte serio, plagado de profesionalidad y confianza. En ese mismo instante, la puerta que esperaban se abrió y desde ella apareció una joven albina de cabello largo y ojos azules. Los observó con detenimiento de arriba a abajo, su mirada parecía analizarles hasta el punto de desnudarles el alma y dejar en evidencia sus debilidades. Entonces, se fijó en Jellal, quien a diferencia de los demás le mantenía la mirada en alto.

—Tú, tú y tú, —señaló a los tres hombres que acompañaban al hombre de cabello azulado— fuera. Y tú, —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa hacia Jellal— la señorita Scarlet te atenderá en unos minutos.

Jellal no pudo evitar experimentar cierta sorpresa, aunque intentó mantener su semblante sereno. « _La misma dueña de la empresa Titania haciendo entrevistas, qué sorpresa...»._ La joven volvió hacia la sala de donde había salido, los hombres que habían acompañado a Jellal durante la espera se fueron con la el gesto cabizbajo, en cierta manera el joven sentía pena por ellos. Mientras esperaba, se observó las manos, más en concreto el dedo corazón donde yacía el plateado anillo de alianza. Sin dudarlo, se desprendió de él y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Según las estadísticas, las grandes empresas se fijan antes en alguien no comprometido que en un individuo casado, o eso decía siempre su amigo Laxus...

De pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse, Jellal alzó sus verdes ojos en busca de la belleza albina de antes, pero en su lugar se encontró con una mujer de cabello carmesí sujeto en un informal recogido que chocaba con su indumentaria de falda y americana, muy típica de las mujeres ejecutivas. A pesar de la espectacular imagen que tenía de ella con sus largas piernas sostenidas por unos tacones de aguja negros, lo que más le impactó de la pelirroja fue su oscura mirada plagada de una fogosidad creciente. El joven hizo el amago de iniciar la conversación y presentarse, pero ella le acalló con un gesto de su dedo índice aclamando silencio, al tiempo que movió su cabeza indicándole que le siguiera. Fernandes no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio, antes de moverse cual perro fiel detrás de su nueva dueña. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por los andares de la mujer y el contoneo de su cadera remarcado por su ceñida falda.

Llegaron hasta una puerta al final del pasillo, parecía ser la sala más apartada de toda la planta y sin duda, se trataba de un lugar importante debido a la seguridad de su cerradura. Al abrirla, Jellal no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca a modo de asombro. La sala era un espacio enorme, con un montón de armaduras de distinta tipología adornando los rincones, una mesa enorme en la parte central junto con un par de sillones, una estantería con libros y figuritas de guerreras y un sofá de cuero negro que parecía muy blandito. La mujer le ofreció asiento a Jellal y se sentó ella también, al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas lentamente, el joven no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia sus blancos muslos.

—¿Te gusta lo qué ves?

—¿Qu-qué? —al joven le vino de imprevisto la pregunta y se sonrojó al percatarse de que había sido pillado _in fraganti._

—Que si te gusta mi despacho, pregunto. —sonrío de tal manera que a Jellal le dio la impresión de que en realidad estaba jugando a un doble juego, donde había cabida para la seducción.

—Es... interesante. —contestó intentando mostrarse despreocupado. Se fijó en sus manos, ella también tenía una alianza plateada como la suya. « _No todos los grandes de las empresas son solterones promiscuos, supongo»_ pensó.

—Intuyo que vienes por el puesto de trabajo ¿no? —Jellal asintió— Bien, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y como habrás adivinado soy la dueña de Titania. Supongo que te preguntarás cuál es el puesto que se ofrece, aunque lamento informarte de que la plaza ya está cubierta.

—¡¿Qué?! —alzó un poco la voz sin querer.— ¡¿Entonces para qué me haces perder el tiempo?!

Erza lo fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaba que se sobrepusieran a su autoridad. Aquella empresa era su templo, donde ella emergía cual Diosa y sus órdenes eran acatadas al instante. Sin embargo, que apareciera de vez en cuando alguien con un talante autoritario le despertaba un cosquilleo en su vientre y revolucionaba sus pulsaciones cual adolescente hormonada. Sonrió, aquel valiente chico había superado la primera prueba de la entrevista mostrando su carácter.

—No obstante... —la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a merodear la silla de Jellal— No me vendría mal un _ayudante_ por contrato temporal. Me pregunto si eres el indicado para esta tarea... —se detuvo delante de él y agachó su rostro hasta dejarlo a su altura mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Jellal respiró hondo, aquella mujer le imponía y le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La sentía muy cerca, a la expectativa de una respuesta. De pronto, los ojos verdes del chico se llenaron de vida. Sabía muy bien el tipo de respuesta que la ejecutiva le estaba exigiendo y consideraba que era de ser un descortés no sucumbir a los deseos de una dama.

Sin mediar palabra, sujetó sus mejillas y le plantó un beso, la pelirroja lo aceptó con énfasis y se sujetó a él con fuerza mientras Jellal la alzaba de los muslos y la sentaba sobre el escritorio. Cuando posó su trasero sobre la madera, se clavó las anillas de unas libretas que habían encima, por lo que la pelirroja se apartó por un momento de su hombre para barrer la mesa lanzándolo todo por los suelos sin ningún miramiento. Cuando a la ejecutiva le encendían la mecha, nada ni nadie podían controlar sus impulsos más primitivos. Jellal dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro ante la impulsividad de la mujer y aprovechó para, de nuevo, colocarla sobre la mesa y cubrirla de besos. Cálidos, húmedos, suaves y lentos, para pasar a los mordiscos, los lametones y los besos plagados de pasión. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en un huracán que alternaba la suavidad de las caricias con los arrebatos bruscos. Jellal acarició los labios de Erza con su lengua, sintiendo la superficie carnosa temblar de placer y sin pensárselo arrancó la blusa blanca que aparecía debajo de la americana, dejando a la vista un sujetador negro. La muchacha no desaprovechó el momento de euforia, y fue desprendiendo poco a poco al joven de su camisa. Su torso era delgado, pero lo suficientemente fibrado como para dejar todos sus músculos marcados, Erza pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por cada rincón de su torso, tomando especial cuidado con sus abdominales que acarició lentamente hasta posarse entre el final de su tripa y el principio de su entrepierna. Sonrió con picardía y apartó la mano a modo de castigo, «a _ún no es el momento»_.

Jellal se desesperó ante el picante gesto de la mujer, él quería más de aquella fogosa ejecutiva que gemía complaciente ante sus caricias. Hechizado por la lujuriosa fragancia que emitía su piel, su paciencia se debilitó y buscó entre las piernas de ella la delicia que tanto quería probar.

—Espera, no llevas ropa inter...

Erza soltó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita del hombre, era evidente que la mujer tenía la intención de acostarse con él desde el principio y venía preparado para ello. La pelirroja respondió al joven con un mordisco en los labios que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo y lo llevó a acariciar a Erza en su zona más íntima. Al deslizar la palma de la mano, se encontró con un mar de humedad que se intensificaba conforme se caldeaba el ambiente. Jellal gimió complacido, su erección crecía por momentos y amenazaba con romperle en pantalón, la acarició con precisión al tiempo que besuqueaba su cuello y desnudaba con una mano sus pechos para acariciar sus pezones. Conforme aumentaba el ritmo, Erza arqueaba la espalda y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue llenando de pequeñas descargas que la hacían retorcerse de placer. Jellal no pudo aguantar más y se desprendió del pantalón que tanto daño le estaban haciendo a su entrepierna, dejando al descubierto una creciente erección que apuntaba directo a la pelirroja.

Hambriento de ella, abrió sus piernas y sumergió la cabeza entre ellas rozando suavemente con la lengua su clítoris. Erza se estremeció ante la agilidad del peliazul, sujetó con fuerza el cabello de él y comenzó a mover la pelvis al ritmo de la lengua del hombre. La intensidad era cada vez mayor, el placer recorría cada poro de su piel y endurecía sus rosados pezones. Una explosión la hizo gritar de placer y llenó su cuerpo de espasmos cuando llegó el orgasmo. Jellal miró complacido de ver los efectos que tenía sobre la mujer. La dueña de Titania había caído ante él y ronroneaba cual minina satisfecha.

—No, esto aún no ha terminado —afirmó desafiante con los ojos verdes bañados en lujuria.

Abatida como estaba, la agarró en volandas y la penetró despacio. Sintió su pene temblar al adentrarse en el interior de su cuerpo, tan cálido que podía sentir como lo absorbía y lo aprisionaba con fuerza. Ella arañó su espalda dejando un rojo rastro que le tatuaba la espalda, gemía y mordía como podía los morros de Jellal entreabiertos ante el placer. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más intensas, las caricias se convirtieron en pequeñas marcas de guerra y los gemidos se convertían en la melodía principal de aquella peculiar _entrevista de trabajo_. Finalmente, Jellal no pudo aguantar más la pasión y eyaculó al tiempo que besaba con fuerza los labios enrojecidos de la pelirroja.

Había ya anochecido y Jellal salía por la puerta principal de la empresa justo en aquel momento. Antes de marcharse hacia el coche, volteó su cuerpo y dirigió una última mirada hacia el edificio. En lo alto, podía leer su eslogan:

 _Espadas y armaduras Titania, para mujeres guerreras, para mujeres diferentes_

Soltó una carcajada sonora. « _¡Y tanto qué aquella era una mujer diferente!»_ pensó el joven divertido. Se rascó la cabellera mientras se dirigía hacía su coche con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Antes de ir a su casa, paró en un bar de comida para llevar y pidió una par de platos para la cena. Al llegar hasta su piso, vislumbró luz en las ventanas. Su mujer ya había llegado a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, soltó las llaves y se dispuso a dejar la cena en la cocina. Entonces, visionó la silueta de su mujer sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

—Así que te quitas la alianza de matrimonio para hacer entrevistas de trabajo. ¡Eh!

Erza lo miraba divertida con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, en esta ocasión plagada de amor hacía su marido.

—¡Tenía qué hacerlo realista! Lady Titania, en eso quedamos ¿no? —reprochó con cariño el peliazul.

Jellal se abalanzó hacia Erza y le propinó un fuerte beso en los labios, a la vez que la de pelo escarlata le rodeaba con los brazos. Cuando el amor y la pasión invadía la sala, una cosa estaba clara: la cena podía esperar...

 **Nota de autora: ¡Mi primer One Shot de Jerza! Y mi primer One Shot lemon, es la segunda vez que escribo lemon, pues mi primera vez fue en un capítulo de mi fic Gale "El encuentro evitado". Así que soy casi inexperta, espero ser de vuestro agrado y que critiquéis lo que haga falta para poder mejorar :P**

 **Ahora temo no estar a la altura xDDDD**


End file.
